


supposedly real

by piinkcoffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Bad Flirting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Paris (City), Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Suggestive Themes, basically the fic where someone flirts with tendou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkcoffee/pseuds/piinkcoffee
Summary: Satori’s waiting for Wakatoshi to come back with their drinks when a guy sits on Wakatoshi’s vacant seat and immediately starts flirting with him.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 391





	supposedly real

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this wip in my drive for the longest time and after adding more to it, I've finally decided to publish it. This is just a drabble, but I just wanted to contribute to this pairing (t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶d̶e̶s̶e̶r̶v̶e̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶). 
> 
> Also if you spot a mistake, I'll get to it eventually lol

Satori’s waiting for Wakatoshi to come back with their drinks when a guy sits on Wakatoshi’s vacant seat and immediately starts flirting with him. 

He’d never imagined being flirted at when it was obvious that he was out on a date, more so when the guy turns out to be not French, but Japanese and utterly shameless. This wasn’t the first time Satori’s gotten approached, and although it has been a while, that didn’t mean that he was in any sort of mood to humor the guy. If it were any other day, maybe. Satori was out on a date with Wakatoshi though, and he didn’t want to spend time with anyone else tonight. Not when Wakatoshi was visiting Paris and only staying for a couple of days.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?” The guy asks him, sitting closer. 

“Yeah, my boyfriend,” Satori muses, enjoying the way the guy falters. “What, you thought that lame pick up line was gonna be enough to make me ditch my boyfriend?”

Gaping, the guy stares at him with wide eyes. Then, much to Satori’s dismay, the guy settles his features into a smirk. “I knew you weren’t going to be easy to charm, but I didn’t think you’d have so much bite on you. I want you even more now.”

Satori grimaces and looks over his shoulder, hoping to see Wakatoshi coming back. The bar wasn’t even that full, so Wakatoshi definitely should’ve been back by now. Yet when Satori glances over to where the bartender is, he spots Wakatoshi still waiting for their drinks to be made. 

“What’s your name, anyway?” The guy tries again, as Satori turns back around. “I don't think I’ve seen you here before.”

Satori sighs. “Tendou.” The guy doesn’t need to know his first name, lest he turns out to be some stalker. “And I’ve been around.”

“I’m Haruto,” he replies, sipping his drink. “You know, I’m starting to get the impression that you actually don’t have a boyfriend.”

Satori quirks an eyebrow. “Oh? And why’s that?”

“Well, you’ve been sitting here by yourself for a while,” Haruto says, mixing his drink with his index finger. “I haven’t been at this bar for that long- I’m bar hopping, you see- but you’ve been alone since I came here.”

Satori narrows his eyes at him, feeling a tad bit creeped out now. “I’m still not interested. Not now or ever.” When Haruto tilts his head, Satori sighs again. “Other than the fact that I have a boyfriend, you’re not my type.”

Haruto, for some reason, looks more intrigued. “What’s your type then?”

Satori decides to humor him just until Wakatoshi comes back, which should be any minute now. He’s sure of it. “Quiet, buff guys, with brown hair and olive-colored eyes. All of which, by the way, are qualities that my boyfriend has.”

Haruto grins. “Your  _ supposedly _ real boyfriend.” 

Satori holds back a groan. “I just told you what my boyfriend’s like.” 

“Fine, let’s say I believe you,” Haruto says, leaning close enough that Satori can smell his breath. It reeks of beer. “Where is he then?” 

“Behind you.” 

Satori and Haruto both startle, but Satori regains his composure first and quickly flashes Wakatoshi a relieved smile. “Finally! What took you so long? Did you forget what I wanted?”

Wakatoshi eyes Haruto as he hands Satori his drink, which Satori doesn’t hesitate to take. “Sorry. The bartender had a mix up with our drinks and had to remake them.” Wakatoshi sets his own drink in front of Satori before turning to Haruto. “I believe you’re in my seat and interrupting my date with Satori.”

“Satori, huh?” Haruto says, ignoring Wakatoshi completely. “I thought your name was Tendou.”

Satori flashes Haruto a thin smile, his patience finally worn out. “I don’t like it when strangers say my first name.”

“But I’m not a stranger. I’ve been keeping you company this entire time while your  _ boyfriend _ left you all by yourself.” Haruto considers Wakatoshi, scanning him up and down. “I can’t deny that he’s hot, but looks aren’t always the way to go. We can still have our own fun at my place.”

Before Satori can tell him to go fuck himself, Wakatoshi steps closer to Haruto. “Satori and I are in a relationship.” 

Haruto scoffs, spinning his chair around so he’s facing Wakatoshi. “I don’t care. Being in a relationship doesn’t mean you have to be committed to just one person.” Haruto pokes Wakatoshi’s chest, a big grin on his face. “Come on, big guy. Stop hogging him and let me take him home. He’s got tempter and I want to see if he’d still have it when I’m fucking his brains out.” 

In a blink of an eye, Wakatoshi’s arm reaches out and Satori’s left gaping as Wakatoshi forcedly lifts Haruto by the collar of his shirt and lifts him so they’re face to face, Haruto’s feet no longer touching the floor. With trembling hands, Haruto tries to pry off Wakatoshi’s hand, but compared to Haruto, Wakatoshi beats him in height  _ and _ in strength. Even an idiot could point out that the only way Haruto can get back down is by Wakatoshi releasing him. 

Regardless of how annoying Haruto was, and how hot Wakatoshi looks right now, letting things escalate into anything further will only cause problems if the press gets wind of it. Wakatoshi doesn’t need to be in a scandal when his career is at its peak. 

“Let him go, Wakatoshi-kun,” Satori says, placing his hand on Wakatoshi’s bicep. Beneath his hand, Wakatoshi’s bicep flexes, and Satori groans internally. “We’re in public, remember.”

Wakatoshi still doesn’t put Haruto down. “Satori, this man just made ill comments about you. I cannot let this slide that easily.”

Haruto squirms. “If you let me go now, I promise that I won’t bother Satori anymore .”

“Do not address him as if you were close,” Wakatoshi says roughly, raising Haturo higher. 

“Okay, okay!” Haruto’s eyes go wide. “Just let me go!”

Wakatoshi’s eyes glint dangerously. “Apologize first.”

“Fine!” Haruto looks over and Satori fails to hide his grin. For a moment, Haruto hesitates, clearly pissed, but Wakatoshi shakes him once and Haruto panics. “I’m sorry for flirting and insulting you. I didn’t mean to call you by your first name either.” 

Satori playfully scrutinizes him, purposely taking his time and letting Haruto be afraid some more. He takes in Haruto’s appearance, registering the way Haruto’s face is as white as a sheet and the drops of sweat that drip down the side of his face. If Satori wasn’t in the middle of a date, he’d make Wakatoshi demand Haruto to apologize again, but Haruto’s in luck tonight. So with a soft pat to Wakatoshi’s bicep, Satori gives Wakatoshi the go-ahead to let Haruto go.

Haruto falls ungraciously to the floor, landing on his ass so loudly that a couple of people turn their attention over to them. They mutter and whisper to each other, while some pointedly laugh at Haruto. Satori joins them, completely unbothered when Haruto gazes up at him with a mixed look of betrayal and hurt. 

“Do you believe me now?” Satori asks Haruto in between his laughs. 

With a badly hidden humiliated blush, Haruto gets off the ground and leaves without another word. 

Satori and Wakatoshi watch Haruto exit the bar, having a satisfying view of Haruto running out and almost falling face-first when he trips over his own feet. They both relish his absence for a bit before they face each other. For the first time that night, Satori realizes that there’s music in the background, something low and peaceful. The bar’s lighting is dimmer too, and they accentuate Wakatoshi’s features.

Slowly, Satori tugs on Wakatoshi’s wrist so they can sit back down and resume their date. Offhandedly, Wakatoshi pushes Haruto’s drink away, avoiding Satori’s stare as if he was being bashful. 

“Hey,” Satori says, nudging Wakatoshi to get his attention. “Do you think he pissed himself?”

Wakatoshi’s lips twitch right before settling into a frown. “I don’t know what came over me. I only meant to make him leave.”

Satori chuckles. “And you did! Made him run with his tail tucked between his legs and everything. I can’t wait to tell my coworkers when I go back to work.” 

“Are you not disappointed in my actions then?” 

“Disappointed?!” Satori sputters, grabbing Wakatoshi’s arm and squeezing it. “Why would you think that? He was getting on my nerves, Wakatoshi-kun! Do you know how many times I told him that I had a boyfriend? And get this, he didn’t even believe me! It was like he was trying to convince himself that he was being smooth. I should’ve spilled my drink on him, honestly.” 

Wakatoshi’s frown goes away, and Satori couldn’t be happier when there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. Satori’s ramblings always made Wakatoshi smile. 

“And so what if you got mad? I thought it was very hot of you to pick up that asshole like he weighed nothing,” Satori slyly says. 

Wakatoshi huffs. “I've had practice.” 

“Wakatoshi-kun, you’re killing me!” Satori blushes, hiding his face on Wakatoshi’s arm. “When did your innocence go away?” 

“I believe it was during our second year,” Wakatoshi hums. 

Satori clicks his tongue right before he sits up, closing the distance to shut him up, finally rewarding Wakatoshi with a kiss that he very much deserved. Wakatoshi doesn’t hesitate to deepen it.

“We should go back to our apartment,” Satori says after they separate. 

Much to his surprise, Wakatoshi shakes his head. “After we finish our drinks.” 

“Toshi~” Satori whines. “I can’t-”

“We cannot let them go to waste. They were very expensive,” Wakatoshi argues, taking a large sip of his  _ creme de cassis _ . Satori barely remembers that he had been the one to recommend that drink, solely because he was also having a glass of it.

Satori pouts and decides to start drinking, having gone through plenty of other times of Wakatoshi being stubborn and being unable to change his mind. If he drinks it fast enough, Wakatoshi will too. 

Over the rim, he catches Wakatoshi watching him closely, another smile on his lips. 

Realization hits him. “You’re teasing me!” Satori shakes his head, exasperated, but he still finds himself giggling. “Ah, tonight was full of surprises~” 

“I did not expect to meet someone so rude, yes,” Wakatoshi says, completely missing the point. 

Satori fondly shakes his head, choosing to change the topic. “Did I ever tell you that I started reading manga in French? I thought it was going to be hard, but then I-”

Wakatoshi lets himself listen to Satori chatter away, briefly thinking about Haruto, and fathoms that if Haruto had made one more discourteous comment, Haruto wouldn’t have left the bar unscathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk ushiten to me on my [ tumblr](https://bakaforushiwaka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
